Applejack's Rope Trick
by Neoraichu
Summary: This story takes place sometime after the episode "Fall Weather Friends". Applejack and Rainbow Dash try to explore a new side of their feelings towards each other. One involving "rope tricks". In other words, it's a Bondage Story! Read at own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 1A (Revised)

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. ApplejackXRainbowDash.

...

Applejack and Rainbow Dash played without a care in the empty corral. They took turns amusing each other with the various tricks they could perform.

"Hey," said Dash, "Show me some of those fancy rope tricks! I love them!"

"Sure thing, sugar-cube," said Applejack, "I'd do anything for you."

She pulled out the lasso and proceeded to show lasso tricks off to Dash. She was totally into the way Applejack danced so gracefully in and around the spinning lasso. She could jump through the spinning loop like a jump rope whether it was on all fours, two legs, or even just one leg. It didn't matter if the rope was in her mouth or tied to her tail, her control was absolute and almost perfect. Her routine was rather polished by years and years of practice.

"That is so AWESOME!" squeaked Dash with her front hooves against the sides of her mouth as she leaned on the rail of the corral.

"Aw shucks, Dash," she replied as she tipped her hat towards Dash, "Y'all praisin me is gonna gives to me a swelled head."

"Not a down to earth kinda pony like you." Rainbow Dash moved closer to Applejack.

"Are you funnin me cuz I can't fly?"

Dash recoiled from the sting of her words. "What? Who? Me? Oh, never! I never meant it to sound like that, I swear!"

"Calms down, sugar-cube," giggled Applejack, "I was just pullin yer leg."

Dash laughed nervously, which caused Applejack to laugh out loud as well.

"_You're so good with ropes_," said Dash with a sudden twinge of nervousness in her voice.

"Well, with lotsa'nd'lotsa practice, you could too," she replied, "I wasn't born with a rope in my hoof or mouth after all."

"_Well, that's not exactly what I meant_," answered Dash, who sounded a little more nervous now.

"Well whut iz you talkin bout?"

"Remember the last Running of the Leaves Marathon?" she asked as she traced a leaf on the ground with her hoof.

"I sure does."

"And you tied my wings down because you thought I would be using them to cheat?"

"I sure does. That was a hellofa race and I almost forgots what it meant to be friends first."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure ya can."

"I was all into the race at the time, but when I had a chance to think about it more later, it made me feel... all... giddy."

"Giddy?" asked Applejack as she tilted her head to one side.

"Yeah,.. uhm... kinda tingly... I've had... well... strange thoughts about... that day ever since... and a few dreams as well..."

"Ya did?"

"Wow..." said Dash quietly, "I can't believe I'm saying this out loud."

"You can tells me since we's friends an all."

Dash came around the fence of the corral, walking in through the open gate so that she was standing closer to Applejack before she continued, "Ever since then... I've wanted... I just want... I want you..."

"Jus spit it out, sugar-cube."

"I want you to do _rope tricks_ on me!"

"Rope Tricks? Really?"

"Yes. This is so embarrassing."

"Well, this is new, I mus admits..."

"And I've been scared to even mention this before now..." Now Dash was trembling a little as she spoke to Applejack.

"Scared?"

"Yes."

Applejack mulled over her words carefully a moment as Dash awaited her response. "I reckons I gots to be honest with you. Ever since that day, I've had time to think bout what happened that day, what almost happened, and I've hadda fantasies bout doin rope tricks on you too," she said as she drew a lasso in the soil with her hoof.

"No way."

"Yes. I was kinda scared to brings it up with y'all as well."

The two stood quietly for a moment, not quite able to look each other in the eyes. It was definitely an awkward quiet between the two of them.

"So... would you... mind if..." said Dash in a uncertain tone, shaking like a leaf in a breeze.

"Yes, but not here. We needs a place we all can be alone fer a few hours. Someplace that no one would bother us."

"Okay."

"So..." said Applejack now speaking awkwardly herself.

"Yes?"

"I have'ta asks ya somethin: You all would trust me so much as to let me hogtie you? To put you at my mercy?"

"Yes!" said Dash without hesitation, "You're my best friend and I would trust my life in your hooves!"

"Aww shucks."

"You're the only one I could possibly ask for such a personal favor. My best friend to entrust such a fantasy with. The only one I trust so much to even bring the subject up with."

"Well, if'n you feels so strongly abouts it, I can't sez no."

"Actually, I was totally afraid you'd say 'no'. That you'd think I was crazy or a pervert. That I'd lose your respect and friendship."

"_You'll never ever lose me as a friend by bein honest with me_. Heck, cuz you was honest with me, I could be honest with you. I could never have come to you 'n tell you my fantasy like this."

Rainbow Dash gave her a warm smile. Applejack smiled back. There was a silence that fell over the corral as the two friends contemplated each other.

"Hey," said Applejack as an icebreaker, "I'll set up the flaming hoops so's you can shows me that Ring of Fire routine. I loves that."

"Yeah," said Dash, "I'll do it! I know that some day, the Wonderbolts will fall in love with that stunt and totally let me join!"


	2. Chapter 2

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 2: Roped In

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. ApplejackXRainbowDash.

_**WARNING: If you aren't interested in the nasty details, you should skip ahead to the next chapter now**_.

...

Applejack and Rainbow Dash met each other at a rendezvous point deep in the apple orchard where they felt that they could be alone for hours without any disturbances. They used a dead apple tree that was split by lightning as their landmark to navigate to. When questioned by Big Mac, Applejack told him they were practicing secret tricks that could not be seen by any other pony until perfected, and that she was bringing a nice lunch for them to eat during the day.

Applejack led Dash to a large and shady apple tree, and then spread out a large blanket on the ground.

She looked at Dash and couldn't help but notice her shaking.

"Are you scared, sugar-cube?"

"No," she replied, "I'm just so excited that I can hardly contain myself."

"So you wanna go all the way with this?"

"Yes!"

"All righty then. Just sits on the blanket there and makes yourself comfy."

Dash sat on her haunches, planted her front feet in front of herself, and watched as Applejack pulled ropes out of her saddlebags.

"Oh," said Dash, "those look like really good ropes. I hope this won't be too much of a bother."

Applejack giggled, "Oh, they're good ropes, but don't worry about it. Cheap ropes would chafe you a lot more, and I can't do tha to you."

Dash nodded appreciatively.

"Okay sugar-cube, pull your wings in tight jus like y'all did back at the Running of the Leaves."

She ran the rope around Dash's torso several times and knotted it just as tight as she did then. The wings were not moving in the least. Then she pulled her rainbow tail up tight and tied it in another knot along with her wings, thus immobilizing it.

"So how ya feelin?"

"Positively giddy!" exclaimed Dash with a smile, "I can't remember the last time I was so excited!"

"Okay, cuz now things will be gettin to be interestin."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Lift up your front legs."

She lifted her front legs so she was sitting squarely on her haunches. Applejack roped her forelegs and tied them together. She then pulled them against her chest and tied them against it. Walking around Dash, she inspected her work. Dash squirmed a little as Applejack looked at her. She then leaned down, stuck her nose between Dash's legs and sniffed her loins deeply.

"Oh yeah," she said, "You're excited. I can smell it. If I were a stallion, I'd be going plum loco over you now."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, I am. Here, checks for yourself."

She turned around and offered her flank to Dash, who pressed her nose into Applejack's femslit and sniffed deeply.

"Yes," she sighed, "I can smell it too."

"Okay, now let me help you lay on your side."

Dash nodded. Applejack laid her on her side and pulled her legs up so that her hooves were beside her elbows, and then tied the legs that way. Then she rolled Dash so that she was flat on her back. With her legs tied back and her tail immobilized, her femslit was blatantly on display.

"There now," said Applejack, "I don't wanna get accidentally bucked when you're getting ready to cum, sugar-cube."

"I would never..."

"It's just a precaution," she mused aloud, "I was spyin on Big Mac one time when he was mounting a small mare over the fence one time, and when she got excited, she bucked and nailed him right down thar in the... hah! He walked funny for a month... hee-hee! Wait, am I saying this out loud?"

"Well, yes you are."

Applejack blushed horribly because she never told anyone else about secretly watching her big brother mounting mares. He never said anything if he saw her watching him. She laughed a nervous laugh.

"Oops, I almost let myself get distracted."

She maneuvered behind Dash, and knelt down so her muzzle was almost rubbing right against Dash's femininity.

"Oh sugar-cube," moaned Applejack, "I can't help myself but to stares at you."

Dash blushed at the words. Applejack rubbed her muzzle down Dash's femslit, making her moan and squirm in her bonds. Her head came up so Dash could see her muzzle was now soaked and dripping with her juices.

"You're so wet, so excited."

She went down again, and heavily licked the length of the quivering femslit. Dash tried to buck when the tongue parted her nether lips and lapped up against her clit, but her bound legs kept pretty still.

"Oh yeah," moaned Applejack, "oh yeah. Y'all tastes delicious."

Applejack continued her oral manipulations of Dash, licking, sucking and nibbling at various fem parts, using her hooves to pull Dash's nether lips wide open. Dash squirmed and jerked as she worked her oral 'magics' up and down her femslit. Applejack also used her nose to rub against her clit when she wasn't licking or nibbling it. The excitement built up in her as Applejack continued her oral manipulations. Dash moaned and panted, music to Applejack's ears.

"I'm so close, Applejack! Don't make me wait! I can't take it anymore!"

"_Not yet_," said Applejack slyly, "_You can't cum yet_."

"**No!**" cried Dash, "**Please!** **I'm so close!**"

Applejack went around Dash and stepped over her so Dash and her were facing each others hind quarters, and settled down so that her rump was right in Dash's face. She was practically smothering Dash with her femslit. Dash could smell the excitement, and see the dampness lubricating the sides of the cowpony's femininity.

"_C'mon sugar_," she purred, "_do I have to tells you what I wants?_"

Dash shoved her muzzle up against the open femslit, and she freely lapped at it.

"_Oh yeah_," moaned Applejack, "_that's the stuff_."

She licked hard, deep, fast, using her lips, tongue, and even some nibbles on sensitive parts. The minutes seemed to pass slowly as she licked and lapped away at Applejack's femininity. Dash's body bordered nearly on pain as she waited for her own climax.

"OH YEAH!" moaned Applejack loudly, "OH YEAH! OH HELL YEAH!"

"If you think this is something," moaned Dash, "wait until I fulfill you..."

Dash took a deep breath, and then she shoved her whole muzzle into Applejack's vagina. She was so hot and wet, her muzzle went right in. Dash moved her muzzle into and out of Applejack like the business end of a large stallion cock. She even stuck out her tongue inside her so she could reach a little deeper into the vagina. Applejack's eyes became HUGE, and she moaned like Dash never heard her moan before.

"YEE-HAW! I'M A CUMMIN ROUND THE MOUNTAIN!"

Dash could feel the vagina squeezing her muzzle as it climaxed, the juices flowing freely around it. Applejack moaned and moaned as she kept on cumming. Dash finally took her muzzle out and breathed again as Applejack collapsed on top.

"Now as I promised y'all..." said Applejack as she went back into Dash, lapping and sucking. She used her hooves to once again pull Dash's femslit wide open, giving her mouth and tongue full access to the treasured parts therein.

"OH YEAH!" moaned Dash, "OH YEAH!"

Applejack nipped her teeth onto something that was very very sensitive on Dash and was now erect and pulsing, and she gave it a good tugging with her teeth.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH!" howled Dash as her body tensed against the ropes, arching her back as far as her bonds allowed, and then she released. Applejack lapped up her friend's juices as they came out from her quivering femslit.

The two slowly quieted down, layed still as they were both panting and gasping for several minutes.

"This experience was _everything I ever dared to dream it would be_," sighed Dash, "Bondage is about the most exciting thing I've ever experienced."

"Me too," said Applejack.

Another minute or so passed while Applejack laid on Dash, the two coming down from their sexual high and resting a bit.

"Should I call you **Mistress** now?" asked Dash.

"Should I call you my **Slave**?"

They both started laughing. This went on for several seconds when it became apparent that it wasn't just the two of them who were laughing.

"Wait a darn minute," said Applejack, "I hears another pony laughing."

Dash fell silent, but there was still some pony laughing. They both looked carefully up in the large apple tree, and cried in unison, "PINKIE PIE?"

"What?" she asked sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 3: Secrets

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. ApplejackXRainbowDash(XPinkiePie).

This part begins with a slight recap for those who skipped Part 2.

...

Applejack lay on top of Rainbow Dash, both winded from orally stimulating each other. Dash was still hogtied, and the two lay so their heads were over the nether regions of the other. They were both wet and messy from the throes of ecstasy they both just experienced.

"Should I call you Mistress now?" asked Dash.

"Should I call you Slave?" replied Applejack.

They both started laughing.

"Wait a darn minute," said Applejack, "I hears another pony laughing."

Dash fell silent, but there was still some pony laughing. They both looked carefully up in the large apple tree, and cried in unison, "PINKIE PIE?"

"What?" she asked sweetly.

"Is you spyin on us?" asked Applejack.

"I thought you were spying on me."

"Say what?"

"Well, I was up here in the tree before you two showed up."

"You were?"

"Yeah, this is my quiet place."

"We didn't see you there," said Dash.

"Yeah," said Applejack, "we woulda gone somewheres else if'n we knew you was there."

"So..." asked Pinkie Pie slowly, "what'cha doin?"

"It's a game!" blurted out Dash.

"Yeah," said Applejack nervously, "This here's a game."

"A game?" asked Pinkie as she tilted her head.

"Shore, a game that two people play when they's really really good friends."

"Really really good friends?"

Applejack stood up and stepped off of Dash.

"Yeah Pinkie," agreed Dash.

Pinkie Pie poked her head from behind the tree as she asked, "So how do you play?"

"Well..." said Applejack as she mulled over her words carefully. She wanted badly to find a way to explain things to Pinkie without any deception. "It's kinda complicated..."

Dash squirmed some as Pinkie looked at her. Her excitement at being bound was somewhat muted by her embarrassment of being so obviously on display. Being tied the way she was, she couldn't move or prevent Pinkie from looking at her exposed femininity.

Before Applejack or Dash knew what happened, Pinkie thrust her nose down between Dash's hind legs and was sniffing deeply.

"What the hay?" asked Applejack.

"The smell," sighed Pinkie, "The lovely smell..."

"Wait," said Dash, "Pinkie... are you biquestral?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head no.

"Then... are you lesmarian?"

She slowly nodded her head... yes.

"Would you all stop with the fancy city words and tell me what y'all's talking bout?" snorted Applejack.

"Alright," said Dash, "I asked if she was turned on by both stallions and mares, and she said no. I asked her if she was a mare turned on by other mares, and she said..."

"Oh..."

"Please don't hate me," cried Pinkie.

"I won't judge you," sniffed Dash, "because... because... I'm lesmarian too!"

Applejack just stood and silently looked at two of her closest friends.

"Applejack?" asked Dash.

"I once heard Big Macintosh tell one of his stallion friends a big city word once," said Applejack slowly and carefully, "One I dun remember to this day. He said he was hetmarostallion. I kept persterin him til he finally told me what that meant. I'm pretty sure I am one of them too."

The three fell silent for a few minutes, even Pinkie Pie. Then without warning, Pinkie fell to her knees and began weeping. Dash couldn't help but weep too.

"Oh, what'cha'all cryin for?"

"Because..." sobbed Pinkie, "because..." She then completely broke down into a fountain of tears and bawling. She remained on her knees, trembling terribly with her eyes squeezed shut as tight as she could.

Applejack stood quietly, unsure of what she should say. Dash closed her eyes and wept harder as well. After another couple of minutes, Applejack was trembling and shaking a bit herself. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She stopped and took a deep breath.

"PLEASE STOP YER BAWLIN!" cried Applejack, "YOU'RE MY BESTY BESTEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD, AND I DON'TS FEELS NO DIFFERENT BOUT NEITHER OF YOU!"

At those words said so loudly and with such conviction, Pinkie and Dash stopped crying.

"So," said Applejack quietly, "If you want to play the game too... an it's okay with Dash n'all..."

"Hey Applejack, Pinkie Pie," said Dash, "I'd be totally cool with that."

Pinkie turned on her happy like a light switch as she blurted out "Yay, let's play!"

"It's lucky I broughts these extra ropes," muttered Applejack as she went to her saddlebags.


	4. Chapter 4

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 4: And Three makes Ecstasy

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink.

_**WARNING: If you aren't interested in the nasty details, you should skip ahead to the next chapter now**_.

...

"Okay Pinkie Pie, you just sit comfy-like in front of Rainbow Dash's head," said Applejack as she pulled more rope from her saddlebags. Pinkie was only too happy to seat herself in front of a captive audience. Since Dash was still on her back, she was now gazing into the loins of Pinkie upside down.

Applejack pulled her front legs behind her back and bound them together at the pasterns. She then brought up her pink tail and tightly tied it around the bound pasterns, thus fully immobilizing her tail. Pinkie was now sitting squarely on her haunches.

"So, you feeling alight, Pinkie Pie?" asked Applejack.

"Oh yeah," said Pinkie, "I want to feel more."

"Okay sugar-cube, I'll get ya to feelin more."

She laid Pinkie on top of Dash now facing in opposite directions, tying their legs together at the cannons so the neither one could buck now.

"Wow," sighed Pinkie Pie, "I never noticed that you had such a lovely pair of teats before, Dash."

"No," she replied, "They aren't that much to look at. It's not like I've had a foal that would make them larger and more impressive."

"It doesn't matter, Dash. Not to me."

"Oh," blushed Dash, "They're not even that much compared to yourself."

"I bet they're still sweet and tender," she replied as she gently sucked one of Dash's teats into her mouth.

"Oh," moaned Dash softly as she felt her teat sucked on the way she remember as a suckling foal the way she sought to draw the sustaining milk from her mother mare's teat. It didn't matter that there was no milk, it was the stimulation of the sucking action itself that felt so good.

Dash reach up with her tongue to lap at Pinkie's femslit with long and wide lapping.

Applejack decided not to interrupt the tender moment, so she sat on the corner of the blanket and used her hoof to rub her femslit. Even though she was hetmarostallion, she was turned on by watching her own rope play in action.

"Oh yeah," moaned Pinkie as she paused from suckling Dash, "I can feel your teat getting harder in my mouth." She returned to suckling with even greater vigor now.

With her mouth wet in Pinkie's juices, Dash turned her attention to one of the tender teats of Pinkie. She returned the sweet suckling feeling at least as good as she got it.

Pinkie moaned as she now felt the suckling feeling herself, but still managed to keep suckling Dash's teat.

"Y'all looks like your's having a whole heap of fun," moan Applejack as she stimulated herself.

Dash took to occasionally poking her nose into Pinkie's mammary gland, just as a suckling foal does to stimulate the mare into producing even more milk for the growing foal. Pinkie moaned each time that Dash poked her nose into the fleshy mass of her mammary gland.

Both Dash and Pinkie needed to take more frequent pauses as the went along so that they could moan and/or gasp their pleasure that carried to the ears of Applejack.

Pinkie switched to Dash's other teat so it would not become too sore, and shortly thereafter, Dash followed suit.

As Applejack was not tied at all, there was nothing to stop her leg from excitedly thumping against the blanket. She was well aware of how suckling each other was driving them into crazed ecstasy, as their excited smell was becoming apparent to her even as far away from them as she was.

When Pinkie climaxed, she came messily on Dash's poll and forehead as her body twitched and jerked against her bonds. It almost ran into Dash's eyes.

"Whoa," moaned Applejack, "I had no idea that you could cum like that, Pinkie."

Pinkie said nothing (which was quite unusual for her), but merely remained focused on her suckling of Dash. With her mouth free, Dash's moans and pants came harder, louder and faster. Soon afterwords, Dash was cumming again with even greater jerking and spasming against her bonds.

Pinkie let her weight rest on top of Dash, both of them taking deep breaths.

Applejack was now making the most noise with her pants and moans as she thrust her entire hoof and pastern up into her vagina. She had enough trouble staying on her haunches that she had to roll onto her back, allow a greater range of thrusting deeper into her own body. It seemed she didn't have to even see Pinkie and Dash anymore because it persisted in her mind's eye.

Pinkie and Dash watched Applejack going to town on herself until she finally bucked her hips, arched her back and came (again) with a great whinny of ecstasy. As she pulled out her hoof and pastern from her vagina, soaked and dripping with her juices.

"Oh," moaned Applejack, "I've never seen anyone who could make suckling look so erotic."

"I've never felt that suckling or being suckled could be so erotic," moaned Dash back.

Pinkie merely continued to rest on Dash as she panted.


	5. Chapter 5

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 5: Meanwhile, back at the Farm...

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink.

...

"Pinkie Pie?" asked Dash, "Are you feeling alright?"

Dash was still bound tightly, and Pinkie Pie was still hogtied on top of her. She tried to look around Pinkie's rump and hind legs towards her head. "I have heard you say anything in a while now."

"Yes," sighed Pinkie as she rested atop Dash, "I can't remember the last time I felt this... good. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great," said Dash quietly, "I can't say I've ever felt closer to you than I do right now."

"You weren't roped into this?"

"Roped into this," laughed Dash, "That's a good one."

"I never realized we could both be lesmarians, Dash. Do you feel any differently about me now that you know?"

"I can't say I don't feel any differently, but I can still say you're one of my best friends... would it be awkward to say that I've secretly loved you for years as well?"

"No. I've felt I've loved you also, but I was afraid to admit it to you. I was afraid you wouldn't be my friend anymore once you knew how I felt about you."

"It's funny, but I had the same fear myself. It's a hoot that we were brought together by Applejack's rope tricks, isn't it?" Dash giggled at her own joke.

"Yes," giggled Pinkie, "It is."

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"I can't see Applejack from here... what's she doing?"

Dash felt Pinkie squirming above her as she tried shifting her position.

"Ah..." said Pinkie, "I think she might be... napping?"

"Oh, what a time for that," sighed Dash.

"Well, we could just chew through the ropes. It might take a while, but..."

"I'd hate to do that. I know these ropes are quality ropes that aren't cheap. Give Applejack some time, unless you get really uncomfortable. We can chew through the ropes then."

"Alright."

"Just think of this as a game where we have to lay still for a while."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"Not every game is."

Dash suddenly felt a little squirmy, as she felt something at her other end.

"Pinkie," she asked, "what'cha doing?"

"I can't kiss you on the lips I want, so I gave you a big kiss on the lips I could reach."

Dash blushed.

The two then fell quiet for several minutes.

...

Twilight Sparkle stood before the barn, talking to Big Macintosh over the closed lower doors.

"Hey Big Mac," said Twilight.

"Hey Twilight," asked Big Mac, "What can I do for y'all?"

"Oh, just looking for Applejack. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I saw her and Rainbow Dash moseying along into the orchards a while ago. They said sumfin bout practicin secret tricks I ain't allowed ta see. Applejack tooks along lunch'n everythin."

"Oh, I see," replied Twilight, "mind if I go to see if I can find them? It's kind of important."

"Ain't no hide off'n my rump."

"Thanks. Do you know what general direction they went?"

"I figures they was headin north-wise when theys left here."

"Have a good day," she said as she turned to leave.

After she walked a distance away, Big Macintosh watching the sway of Twilight's rump, he muttered under his breath, "I'd like to sew a few wild oats in that thar field."

Just then, a mare poked her head out from behind bales of hay. She was a strawberry blond mare with cherry red freckles on her muzzle, neck and shoulders. She also had blond waves of hair on her head and a wavy blond mane. Her eyes sparkled auburn.

"Is she gone?" she asked.

Big Macintosh turn and said, "Yeah, she's gone now. Now why don'tcha all get yourself over that bale of hay, and try not to buck me this time."

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"Well," he mused, "I'll decide that after we's done havin a good time, sugar."

"Okay", she said as she made her way towards a hay bale.


	6. Chapter 6

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 6: A Pinkie Taco

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink.

_**WARNING: If you aren't interested in the nasty details, you should skip ahead to the next chapter now**__.  
><em>

...

Dash squirmed in her bonds, but the apparent struggling only made her more excited and aroused. She could feel the mass of Pinkie's bound body on top of her, and even that feeling was exciting and arousing. She was practically ready to burst with erotic energy.

And Pinkie's hot drippy femslit was right in her face, begging for attention. She could feel the cum from her previous orgasm running down her poll, forehead and cheeks. Pinkie was messy when she came, and she came a lot.

Finally, she thrust her muzzle into Pinkie's femslit, and her tongue deep into her vagina. The move took Pinkie by surprise, making her body shudder and gasping aloud.

"Oh..." she moaned, "Dash..."

But Dash wasn't answering. She had her mouth half buried between Pinkie's nether lips, waggling her tongue as deep inside the quivering vagina as she could get it. The damp vagina was soon flowing again with Pinkie's juices as they rushed towards Dash's mouth. She could feel the flow going both into her mouth and around it, running warmly down her lower lip and jaw.

"OH..." she moaned, "DASH..."

Dash lifted her nose a bit higher until she could feel it pressing against Pinkie's clit, and then rubbed it in small yet forceful circles. She could feel the muscles in her thighs and rump squirming as they reacted to the stimulus.

"OH!" she cried, "DASH!"

She could feel the clit stiffening against her nose, and the juices flowed more freely into her mouth. The flow was strong enough that she needed to swallow some of it to keep her mouth clear, but Dash kept rubbing her nose around and thrusting her tongue in deep as she could. The vagina muscles in Pinkie were soon trying to grip her tongue, caressing it like a small pony stallion's erection.

"OH DASH! OH DASH!"

Just then she felt Pinkie's entire body shudder and stiffen, and then the gush of fluids came rushing down Pinkie's love canal like a small flood into Dash's mouth. The flood filled her mouth and forced it way out the sides of her mouth to freely run down the sides and bottom of her lower jaw, and down her neck. She tried her best to swallow it as fast as it came, but it was almost too much to take.

"This has to be the biggest orgasm I've ever had in my life!"

Dash slowly pulled her tongue back into her mouth, dragging it along the top of Pinkie's vagina as she went along. She allowed herself a few minutes to breath heavily, her hot breath blowing against Pinkie's nether lips. Through the intimate contact she had being tied against Pinkie, she could both feel and hear the heavy breathing of Pinkie as well.

"Why?" asked Pinkie as she panted.

"Because I wanted to," panted Dash, "I wanted to make you happier."

"Thank you," she said quietly, "for thinking about me."

"I've thought about you a lot."

"I've done the same about you."

"This might not be the right time to ask, but would you like to share a place and live with me?"

"Aren't you worried about what the people of Ponyville would think?"

"Now that I know how you feel about me, I don't care if anyone else approves of our relationship or not."

"Yes," sniffed Pinkie, "I'd love to live with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 7: Twilight comes a calling

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink.

...

Twilight Sparkle made her way through the apple trees as she searched for her friends. She looked from tree to tree, watching the fruits in the process of maturing. They swelled larger, slowly turning bright red or greenish-red in color. It wouldn't be too long before it would be applebucking season again, she mused to herself.

Suddenly, her ears perked up and aimed ahead. Was she hearing muted talking? She figured it had to be Applejack and Dash. Picking up the pace, she trotted towards the sounds she heard. Weaving around the trees, she aimed towards the sounds.

It was about then that she realized she wasn't listening to Applejack and Dash, but in fact was listening to Dash and Pinkie Pie.

'That's odd,' mused Twilight, 'I wonder what they're doing out here?'

"You know Pinkie," said Dash, "I don't think I can wait much longer. Perhaps we should start chewing through the ropes now. If I spend another minute like this, I'm going to have to eat you out again."

"You make that sound bad," mused Pinkie.

'Oh my,' though Twilight. She broke into a run.

"Hey," said Dash, "I think I hear someone coming."

"Oh no," gasp Pinkie, "What if they see us like this?"

Twilight rounded the large apple tree to see Pinkie bound on top of Dash so that they were facing in opposite directions, and judging by the mess on the muzzles and femslits, their aroused and firm teats, their heavy panting, and a few other minor details, that they had cum at least once each in each others faces. The two were tied so tightly together, she wondered if they could move any at all.

"Oh," said Dash awkwardly, "Hi Twilight Sparkle."

"Hi," added Pinkie.

"What kind of secret trick is this?" asked Twilight, "and where's Applejack?"

Pinkie Pie pointed with her nose towards Applejack, as was still laying on her back with a sloppy mess on her own muzzle, femslit, and one hoof and pastern of her right foreleg. She was... napping?

"Look," asked Dash, "Maybe this would be easier to explain if you took a moment to untie us?"

"Uh..." replied Twilight, "Sure..."

She walked up to Pinkie and began the work of undoing the knots that bound her both to Dash and to herself.

"_Oh Big Brother_..." moaned Applejack in her sleep, "I _don't care_ if we're... zzz... I _wants_ you to look at me like that... zzz..."

"Well," said Twilight quietly as she glanced over at Applejack, "I bet that's awkward..."

After a few moments, Pinkie was free and able to step off Dash. Now they both worked to untie Dash.

"Wow," said Twilight, "You're both so messy... and you smell so... excited..."

"Well it's not what it..." began Dash.

"No Dash," said Pinkie somberly, "No deceit." She turned to Twilight and said, "Dash and I are lesmarians. Applejack's rope tricks brought us together, and now we know the truth about each other. I love Dash, and together, we'll live in our own house in Ponyville."

"Applejack's cool with that?"

"She says she feels no differently about us," said Dash, "That we're still among her best of friends."

"And you?" asked Pinkie, "Does knowing change how you feel about us?"

"According to the books," said Twilight, "The way ponies' noses work and the way mares smell when they're excited and/or ready to mate, Lesmarianism is totally natural."

"That's **not** telling us how _you_ feel about it," answered Dash.

She looked back and forth between Dash and Pinkie, and then replied, "I honestly don't care about your sexual orientations. _I still feel you're among my best friends I've ever known_."

By then, Dash was untied, and ready to stand with Pinkie and Twilight.

"Thank you," sniffed Pinkie, "your opinion and your friendship has always meant a lot to me."

"Me too," sniffed Dash, "me too."

"_Mount me_..." moaned Applejack in her sleep.

"Okay," said Twilight, "now that's getting a little creepy to me..."

They all giggled.

"Maybe we should wake her?" asked Pinkie.

Twilight walked over and gently nudged Applejack, saying "Wakey wakey..."

Much to her surprise, Applejack wrapped her forelegs around Twilight's neck as she shouted, "_MOUNT ME, BIG BROTHER!_" She pulled Twilight in tight against her body in a very strong hug.

Dash and Pinkie giggled as Applejack's eyes snapped open, and she found herself gazing into the eyes of Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh," said Applejack, "Howdy Twilight..."

"Are you disappointed I'm not your '_Big Brother_'?"

"What in tarnation?" she asked, "Oh hell, was I talking in my sleep?"

Twilight leaned closed and said in Applejack's ear, "_Mount me, Big Brother..._"

Applejack blushed horribly, turning three shades of bright red. "Oh dear," she gasp quietly, "I don't suppose y'all can keep that under your hat, Twilight?"

"I can," said Twilight quietly, "but you might have to make your own negotiations with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie."

"Oh no," gasped Applejack, "I dun lefts them hogtied afore I tooks a nap."

"We're free now," said Dash, as she and Pinkie stepped more clearly into Applejack's gaze.

"Oh thank goodness," sighed Applejack.

"Err," said Twilight awkwardly, "are you going to hug me all day?"

"Oh, I's so sorry," said Applejack as she released Twilight and got back to her feet.

"It's not a problem," she giggled.

"I supposes y'all's wondering bout the ropes n' all?"

"Not really," she said, "Bondage is a long established means of interaction in a sexual sort of way."

"Your books told y'all that?"

"Yes, it's one of the ways to test and establish trust in a relationship. Some ponies find it to be an incredible turn on in terms of being the binder and/or being the bound."

"So y'all don't thinks it's kinky or weird?"

"Well," she replied awkwardly, "It's not considered to be a mainstream sexual practice. I've never really though about trying it myself, to be honest. In fact, I've never really though much about sex at all beyond the biological foundations of sex, mating and reproduction."

"Wow," said Dash, "I really need a bath."

"Me two," said Pinkie.

"I agrees with y'all," said Applejack, "and if'n you don't minds a little cold water, I's sure the stream near here will go good for a nice deep rinse. I even thoughts to pack a brush anna lump of lye soap,.. cuz I figured it'd get... a little sloppy... n' all..." Her voice trailed off into silence.

"I need to speak to you, Applejack," said Twilight suddenly, "but it can wait until you're washed up."

"Okay," nodded Applejack.


	8. Chapter 8

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 8: Brush with a Brush

_or_ Soap in a Hole

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. (ApplejackX)PinkiePieXRainbowDash

_**WARNING: If you aren't interested in the nasty details, you should skip ahead to the next chapter now**_.

...

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie stood at the edge of the stream rather close together. Applejack's saddlebags lay open at their feet, but she and Twilight Sparkle were no where to be seen.

"I know they had something to talk about," said Dash, "so why don't we just get started without them?"

Pinkie nodded.

Dash picked up the brush and gestured towards the stream. The two stepped forward, Pinkie wading into the stream as Dash just went deep enough to wet the brush.

Pinkie shivered as she immersed herself in the fairly cold stream while Dash went back to the lump of lye soap and began lathering up the brush.

Dash walked up to Pinkie with the soapy brush in her mouth, and asked "Are you cold?"

"Oh, just a little," said Pinkie as she shivered.

"I'm sure we'll warm each other up later," she promised. Pinkie smiled.

Walking around behind Pinkie, Dash scolded, "Now just keep looking ahead."

"Okay," squeaked Pinkie.

She then pushed the brush against Pinkie's femslit and began scrubbing up and down its length, making her backside white and foamy. Pinkie moaned as the brush rubbed her nether lips, and she raised her tail high so that it wasn't in the way. The smell of the soap slowly replaced the smell of Pinkie's arousal.

"Now stand a little wider," muttered Dash with the brush clenched in her mouth.

Pinkie spread her legs a little wider, and Dash slipped the brush down between her legs to scrub her teats and her mammary glands. She couldn't help but moan a little as the brush teased her teats.

"Oh Dash," she moaned, "You're so good with a brush..."

"I guess I'm good at cleaning up dirty mares," she replied slyly.

"Oh," giggled Pinkie, "I'm dirty all right."

"Don't make me brush out your mouth as well," sniggered Dash as she came around to the front of Pinkie, and then started scrubbing Pinkie's cheeks, forehead, lips, jaws, jowls, muzzle, nose, poll and throttle.

"Please," she fake pleaded, "Not soap in my mouth!"

She continued to scrub down Pinkie's neck and mane, scrubbing her shoulders, chest and forearms as well. It came to the point that she was as soapy in front as she was in the back.

"All right," said Dash, "Time to rinse off."

Pinkie waded back into the stream, and Dash followed her all the way this time. She watched as the pink earth pony dipped under water, and the soapy foam floated away down stream. It wasn't apparent why Dash lagged behind Pinkie until Pinkie came up from the water, where upon Dash pushed the brush deeply up her vagina.

"Oh," moaned Pinkie as her rump squirmed, "What's this about?"

"Place holder," said Dash as she came around to Pinkie's front, "I don't want to lose an expensive brush while I..." She never finished, because Pinkie had already guessed, and the two were deeply kissing each other. Dash could feel the aggressive stance Pinkie had taken as she forced her tongue across Dash's lips and co-mingled their tongues with her mouth.

Dash purred and moaned as she felt the passion of Pinkie's kiss over the span of a minute, and then over the next minute.

The two finally parted as Dash panted, and Pinkie hardly seemed winded at all.

"Wow," purred Dash, "I've never felt such a hot kiss before."

"Well," mused Pinkie, "You about the best kisser I've ever had as well."

Dash stepped up and draped her head over Pinkie's neck in the pony equivalent of a hug. She could feel Pinkie returning the gesture. They pressed their bodies against each other, sharing both the physical and emotional warmth of their contact.

"Now if you would kindly pull that brush out of me," said Pinkie as she broke the quiet, "I think I can get to scrubbing you now."

"Oh," said Dash awkwardly, "right away. Of course."

She headed around the back of Pinkie.


	9. Chapter 9

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 9A (Revised): Twilight's Concerns

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink.

...

Twilight took Applejack upstream from Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. She took her far enough away that she felt neither one of her friends would accidentally overhear them.

"What all's buggin you?" asked Applejack.

"Look," she said quietly, "I told Dash and Pinkie that I didn't care that they're coming out as lesmarians, but that's not quite true."

"You don't like lesmarians?"

"No, that's not it at all. I'm concerned that there's a gang of stallions going around who think that they can cure lesmarianism by forced mating them with stallions. They, of course, believe that they are some how the ones best suited to this task."

"That all's called rape, ain't it?"

"Yes, it is. I'm afraid that Dash and Pinkie would be targeted for this 'treatment'."

"So why y'all tellin me? I'm hetmarostallion."

"This gang doesn't move around town. I'm sure they're meeting out in the countryside. Sweet Apple Acres is a large place with not many people tending it. I just want you to keep your eyes open for them on the farm, and keep an eye on your friends as well. Dash and Pinkie may need you soon more than they've ever needed you before."

"Okay Twilight. I promises I'll report anything suspicious to y'all and Ponyville as soon as I sees them. I'll do anything I can to support Dash and Pinkie too."

"I know I can count on you, Applejack."

Twilight paused before she continued, because she knew the next thing she would say was going to be hard for any pony to hear.

"So far, they've openly attacked and raped two lesmarian pairs living on the outskirts of Ponyville, but they were wearing full red hoods and bound their flanks with red bandages that kept them from being identified by their victims using the attacker's cutie marks. They were very careful not to mention their cutie marks, or throw out any names when they spoke to each other, if they spoke at all. They made both attacks right after the sun went down. The victims said it was a mixed stallion gang of earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns."

Applejack's mouth hung open, as she just couldn't believe what Twilight Sparkle was telling her.

"At least one mare was impregnated by one of her attackers," continued Twilight.

"_**That ain't no way for gentlestallions to behaves themselves**_," growled Applejack, her demeanor suddenly turned angry, "_They's just a bunch of thugs and rapists_! _If'n I ever gets my hooves on one'a them, they's gonna be __**so sorry**_!"

"There's one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I know that Big Macintosh has been a really good brother to you and Apple Bloom, but he has a considerable reputation around Ponyville for mounting the mares. The gang might try and recruit him to their cause."

"He is a good stallion, Twilight. I knows in my heart he would never stand for such disrespect to be heaped on anymare anywhere."

"I know, I know, but if you should happen to see strange stallions talking to him..."

"I'll lets ya know straight away!"

"Thanks again. I don't want to terrify Dash and Pinkie, so please keep this conversation under your hat. I promise I'll talk to those two love birds when they need to hear this."

"Okay Twilight, I trusts your judgment."

The two made their way back downstream where they saw Pinkie giving a rather intimate scrubbing to Dash. Dash was soapy all over both ends, and squirming delightedly as Pinkie rubbed the soapy brush all over her teats and mammary glands from behind.

"Y'all look like you're having heaps of fun," said Applejack loudly as she and Twilight approached.

"I am," squeaked Dash.

Pinkie giggled as she gripped the brush in her teeth.

"I hopes y'all left some soap fer me."

"Enough for you and three other mares," giggled Dash.

"So," said Pinkie with the brush in her teeth, "What did you two talk about?"

"Twas nuthin," said Applejack quickly, "We's jus concerned that Big Macintosh'll hurt hisself again afore applebucking season comes round. Y'all know what his luck is like." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah," giggled Dash, "You'd think he was under a curse or something."

"Perhaps he'd rather mount mares than buck apples," mumbled Pinkie, "After all, he's hurt his ribs, and not his 'plowing tool'."

"Yeah..." said Applejack awkwardly, "uhm... he's quite the stud..."

"I think Pinkie was making a joke," interrupted Dash.

"Oh," laughed Applejack nervously, "A joke... I gets it now..."

"Okay," said Pinkie, "wade out in the stream, and rinse yourself off Dash."

"Gimme the brush so I can starts washin myself, Pinkie," said Applejack.

"Wash yourself? Where's the fun in that? I'm sure Dash and I would give you all the help you could possibly want," purred Pinkie.

"Yeah," chimed in Dash as she waded into the stream.

"Don't you fret none, I've been washin myself since I was a filly."

"You don't have to stand alone all the time," said Pinky, "We're your friends so you can lean on us as much as we lean on you, Applejack."

"I appreciates that," she replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 10: A Dash of Pinkie

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink.

...

The days passed by as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie moved in together in a brand new house on the outskirts of Ponyville. It was a small pinkish house that was cozy enough for the two of them, plus one room for entertaining a guest. The house had fancy appliances like a gas stove, an electric washer and drier, and an electric refrigerator unit.

Rumors spread about town as the relationship between Dash and Pinkie became known to the ponies of Ponyville. They made no efforts to hide their relationship from anyone who cared enough to ask.

Their friends came by regularly to visit them. In fact, the two seemed to notice that Twilight Sparkle had some reason or another to be around their neighborhood on a daily basis.

Once they had moved in, Pinkie Pie planned to throw one hell of a housewarming party for the two of them and their closest friends. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applejack, Big Macintosh, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike and Twilight Sparkle were among the primary guests, although the Cutie Mark Crusaders were expected to go home before anyone else, due to their youth. Several more ponies where expected to appear as guests of the primary guests, perhaps even the Mayor of Ponyville herself.

Pinkie Pie went all out on the food and beverages for the party, as well as the decorations and party favors. There were foods imported all the way from Canterlot and beyond, and not cheap stuff either. It was to be one of the best parties that Pinkie Pie had ever thrown.

...

Twilight Sparkle was nervous. Very very nervous. Since the time that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie announced that they would be living together, there had been another attack on a lesmarian pair on the outskirts of Ponyville, and this time there were serious injuries to one of the victims. One of the victims tried to defend herself, and was rewarded with two broken forelegs and some broken ribs from being kicked while she was down. Her body was also massively bruised from the other places she was kicked. She was then made to watch her roommate savaged before her eyes while they spat upon the injured mare.

Yet there was still no positive identification of any of the attackers. There was an indication that the injured mare bit on of her attackers, a unicorn stallion, on his ear before she was savagely beaten down. Yet there was no indication of unicorns with bitten ears reported anywhere in Ponyville. There was even a statement made by one of the victims that she thought one or two of the attackers supposed to be unicorns were really earth ponies with fake horns attached to their foreheads.

Twilight wanted to patrol around the house during the party, but soon realized that such behavior would be seen suspiciously by Dash and Pinkie, whom she still was trying to shield from the scary news of the attacks on lesmarians, so she steeled her resolve and want to the front door. Tapping her hoof on the door, it was a matter of seconds until Pinkie Pie opened the door.

"Hey Twilight," said Pinkie excitedly, "I'm so glad you could make it. Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Who's here?" asked Dash loudly from back in the kitchen.

"It's Twilight!" replied Pinkie loudly and happily.

"Thanks for the invitation," said Twilight quietly.

"Sure, I just couldn't have my best party ever without you!"

Twilight smiled awkwardly, but Pinkie didn't seem to notice as she let Twilight into the house. She noticed that she was early, and the number of guests were still small.

She could see Applejack, Big Macintosh, and all three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders lounging in the corner sipping punch and eating the hors d'oeuvres.

Rarity was standing alone in one corner of the room fussing over her party dress, which apparently suffered a devastating punch stain on one of her skirts.

There was no sign of Fluttershy, who was not known for being 'fashionably late'. Twilight worried that one of her little animal friends was sick and needed her attention, as that had happened before.

She also noticed that Spike was not present yet as well. It would have been normal for him to come along with her straight away, or even have him ride on her back, but he claimed he had a few small details that had to be taken care of before he could come to Pinkie and Dash's housewarming party.

"What's wrong?" asked Pinkie, "You seem distracted. Is there something the matter?"

"I just noticed I haven't seen Fluttershy or Spike yet. I wonder what's keeping them?"

"The night's still young, and I'm sure they'll show up soon," said Pinkie confidently, "I doubt that they'd let the Mayor and some of the other fashionably late crowd get here before them."

"I hope so too."

It seemed like in the flash of an eye, Twilight was surrounded by Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Show us magic tricks!" said Apple Bloom.

"We wanna learn magic!" shouted Scootaloo.

"Yeah," said Sweetie Belle, "maybe Magic will get us our Cutie Marks!"

"Well," said Twilight, "learning Magic isn't all that easy. I've studied for years just to get where I am."

"C'mon Twilight," they said as one, "paaa-leeeaaase?"

"All right all right," she said as she conceded to their wishes, "I'll show you some real easy spells, okay? Just don't expect to master them overnight."

"We won't," they said as one.

Pinkie noticed that Twilight was finally relaxing, and it made her happy.

...

It seemed like only a short time later when Sweetie Belle whined, "Do we have to go home now?" She walked around with a little glowing star over her head, a little magical trick she learned from Twilight just a little while earlier.

The party was in full swing, and the Mayor and a number of invited guests had already arrived.

"Yes," said Dash patiently, "It's nice that Applejack and Big Macintosh are willing to walk you back home."

"Yeah," said Big Mac, "Early to bed and early to rise... and all that. I can handle this myself if'n you wants to stay longer, Applejack."

"No way," she replied, "I didn't get the rep of the most dependable pony in Ponyville by not pullin my own weight, ya know."

"Of course," he answered, "of course."

"Besides," said Dash with a wink to Applejack, "We'll see you again tomorrow evening, right?"

"Tha's right, I'll see y'all tomorrow evening."

Spike arrived just about then, claiming that he was caught up on all of his chores, and that he was seriously ready to party! "The party dragon is ready to PAR-TY!" he announced to everyone in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 11A (Revised): When the Party's over...

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink.

...

"Spike!" shouted Twilight, "Take that lampshade off your head!"

"But Twilight," he replied as he spun and twirled on the table top, "I can't do my special dance without it. =hick="

"Spike! No one wants to see your 'special dance'! Besides, you're going to..."

=SPLAT!= Spike spun and fell of the table, face planting himself on the floor.

"fall flat on your face..." she continued quietly.

Everyone just stared at Spike as he laid on the floor. He had quite passed out by then.

"Honestly Spike, I can't take you _anywhere_!"

That caused everyone at the party to break out laughing.

Dash looked over Spike, and said "Maybe it's time you took Spike home, eh Twilight?"

"Yes," she replied, "I have things to study back home, so I was planning to leave soon anyways. It's just lucky we both happen to live in the same house."

"Well," mused Dash, "You did hatch him. He's practically your son."

"Please don't remind me," said Twilight with a nervous giggle.

Dash and Pinkie laughed. Pinkie pulled the lampshade off Spike's head to reveal that he had fallen asleep where he lie, and then Dash picked up Spike by the scruff of the neck. She put him very carefully onto Twilight's back, causing him to sleep grip Twilight's mane. Twilight blushed as Spike muttered one word in his sleep: "Mommy..."

"That's so cute," giggled Pinkie Pie.

The party was winding down now. The Mayor and a number of the other guests had already gone home. Rarity left earlier on the pretense that she just had to take care of her 'fashion disaster'. For some reason, Fluttershy never appeared. Applejack, Big Macintosh, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle) were all probably back at home as asleep already.

Twilight's horn glowed as she picked up her glass, and swallowed down the last of her glass of punch.

"Thanks for the wonderful party," she said to Pinkie and Dash, "I'm glad you invited me."

"I'm glad you could come and relax with us," replied Pinkie.

"Relax?"

"Yes, I couldn't help but notice how tense you were when you showed up at the door earlier. I can just feel how much tension you've released since you've arrived."

"Well," answered Twilight evasively, "I do have a lot of tension-inducing duties I have to perform for the Princess. I really do need the occasional chance to let go, even if I have to put up with Spike's embarrassments and the drag his butt home afterwords."

"Well we all must mmMPPHhh!"

Twilight glanced up and noticed that Dash took that moment to give a French kiss to Pinkie that rather took her by surprise. She blushed when she noticed that Dash's tongue was playing around in Pinkie's mouth, making her purr and moan pleasurably. The blush was getting so bad that she had to turn around and look in another direction.

"_Dash_," she finally heard Pinkie say, "_You're making Twilight blush_. We shouldn't kiss like that in front of her."

"I'm sorry," she replied, "but I felt like I was going to _**explode**_ if I didn't kiss you _right now_."

"It's okay," said Twilight without turning around, "I should go now."

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Twilight. I didn't intend to."

Twilight didn't notice that Dash and Pinkie had moved up beside her until they both planted a big kiss on opposing cheeks. Now she blushed even harder.

"We love you too," said Dash and Pinkie together, then both of them giggled at the same time.

"I... I... I..." stammered Twilight.

"I know," said Pinkie soothingly as she rubbed Twilight's poll between her ears with her hoof, "I know."

"I know too," agreed Dash.

Twilight sighed as she looked back and forth from Dash to Pinkie, and made her way to the door. Pinkie moved ahead and opened the door for her.

"Good night," said Twilight, "or perhaps more accurately: Good morning."

The door quietly closed behind her, and she could almost swear that she could hear that the two were French-kissing each other before the door latch clicked.


	12. Chapter 12

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 12: Clandestine meeting

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink.

_**WARNING: If you aren't interested in the nasty details, you should skip ahead to the next chapter now**__.  
><em>

...

The next evening, Applejack appeared at the door of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. She was quietly ushered into the house by Dash.

"Were you followed?" asked Dash.

"No," replied Applejack, "I don't thinks so."

"That's good. It's still a little embarrassing to ask you to do this for us."

"I know because it's still a bit embarrassing for me to do it too."

"Follow me."

Applejack followed Dash to the bed room where Pinkie was already laid out on the bed and waiting.

"Thank you for bringing us together," said Pinkie happily, "I can't imagine how Dash and I would ever have fallen in love like this without that chance encounter."

Applejack just smiled awkwardly as she replied, "Maybe it was Fate."

She removed her saddlebags and pulled the ropes out of it. After that, she laid out Pinkie spread eagle and tied her legs to the corner bed posts at the pasterns. She then tied down her tail down along the right hind leg. Pinkie was just trembling with excitement.

Dash leaned close to Applejack and asked, "Could you =whisper whisper whisper=?"

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "You have those?"

Dash nodded as she replied, "They're in a box under the bed. Pinkie secretly bought them herself."

"Okay. Maybe it would be better if you done it yourself then."

"Pinkie," she asked awkwardly, "May I?..."

Pinkie nodded.

Dash reached under the bed and came up with a few shiny metal things. She went around to the side of the bed where Applejack was not standing, and carefully put two clamps over Pinkie's teats. Then she screwed them down, and then turned them on so that they gently buzzed and vibrated Pinkie's teats.

"Oh yeah," moaned Pinkie, "That feels good..."

"Well," said Dash quietly, "I think it's my turn now."

Applejack nodded and proceeded to tie down Dash's wings as she had done before, and then tied her tail against her back as well. Dash climbed onto the bed, stepping over Pinkie so that she faced the opposite way, and then laid down on top of Pinkie. Applejack took one leg at a time and tied them down in a similar, but opposite facing, spread eagle over Pinkie, also tying them down at the pasterns.

Dash and Pinkie were both excited enough now for Applejack to freely smell it from just about anywhere in the room. The two of them were shortly lapping away at the femslit of the other, adding their spit to the juices that were soon leaking out.

Applejack waited until the two were deeply involved with each other before she went back to the bags and pulled out a rather unrealistically large green battery-powered representation of a stallion's member from it. She laid it down, freely sprayed it with a lubricant form tip almost to the end, turned it on to vibrate, and then sat it up so that she could park her own femslit over it.

She moaned a bit as she slid it up past her quivering nether lips, and let it move up into her vagina. Inch by inch, she settled down on it so that it moved deeper inside. She paused her advance about when the fake stallion dong was a foot or so inside her. Then, she took the straps from the end and tied them about her right thigh so that it wouldn't fall out.

Dash and Pinkie were too involved stimulating each other to notice these proceedings even at this point. They panted and moaned as they licked, sucked and nibbled the sensitive parts of the others' nether lips, vagina and clitoris. They were soon messy and happy, their muzzles and femslits both covered in the juices of their excitement, especially at Dash's end (as Pinkie was really really prodigious when it came to her vaginal fluids). It was twice the turn on for Pinkie, as her teats were now hard from the buzz that the clamps were putting into them.

Applejack sat there and moaned as the vibrating phallic worked it's magic inside her. Her vagina was also wet with excitement, and the smell carried throughout the room. She watched the two of them squirming under her expect rope work, and it really was a turn on for her.

Pinkie came first with a loud moaning noise as the fluids quite literally gushed from her femslit. Dash was quite happy to lap the mess up as fast as she could, but all in all, the whole bed was going to have to be cleaned up when they were done anyway.

Applejack came second with an equally loud moan as she rode the vibrating phallic within her.

And none of them noticed the red hooded unicorn that spied on them through the bedroom window...


	13. Chapter 13

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 13: Attack of the Red Hoods

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink.

_**WARNING: If you aren't interested in the nasty details, you should skip ahead to the next chapter now**_.

...

"This will be our easiest attack yet," said the unicorn stallion leader, "the lesmarians are tied to the bed, so we can deal with them at our leisure. The other mare is... distracted. She should be neutralized in short order." His head was under a full red hood, and his flanks also covered in red so that his cutie marks could not be seen. His hide was gray dappled with white spots along his back and shoulders.

He looked around at the others gathered with him, making two unicorn stallions, two Pegasi stallions, and two earth pony stallions, which included himself. Each one sported saddlebags, which had their various toys and tools within.

"You are sure about what you saw through the window, right?" he asked the second unicorn, whose hide was dark drown in color. "And kindly watch where you're pointing that!" he added as he noticed the wood sported by his comrade.

"Absolutely," he replied, "it won't be possible to get those two untied by the time we attack. We just need to get the drop on the mare, and she's distracted with a really large vibrator shoved up her snatch. Throw a few lassos over her, and she's done... and I can't help the other thing! The lesmarians were totally hot and really into each other!"

"Well just keep it under control; we don't need you tripping over the bloody thing!"

"Remember," said the green Pegasus, "We only treat the lesmarians! If the other mare fights, you can rough her up, but that's it!"

"I think you've got us confused with gentlestallions," said the red Pegasus.

"I know we ain't saints," said the yellow earth pony, "but we don't have to act like savages either."

The others nodded.

"All right," said the head unicorn, "The unicorns attack from the front door, the Pegasi attack from the back door, and the earth ponies make sure no one gets out a window. When they're all secured, you can come in too. The attack begins when I whistle."

They all nodded. The group separated and moved into their attack positions. A few minutes passed to make sure everyone was in place, and then the lead unicorn whistled.

The front door splintered when the lead unicorn kicked it in with both hind legs. He then turned and rushed in. The two raced to the bedroom door, arriving before the group from the back door, and opened it to charge in.

The blue Pegasus and the pink earth pony ignored them at first, as they were still deeply involved with oral sex on their partner. The orange earth pony fell over from shock as she stared at the now open door. He knew that the advantage belonged to them.

The orange earth pony managed to get up on one foreleg before the lead unicorn kneed her in the side of the head, and then he dropped a lasso over the shoulders and forelegs. In a matter of seconds, her forelegs were tied down with several loops of rope.

"HELP!" she screamed, "BIG BRO-MMMPH!" The other unicorn grabbed her by the muzzle and clamped down on it, keeping her mouth shut tight.

"Hog tie her and get her out of the way!" ordered the lead unicorn.

"Not too far," said the second, "I want her to _see it all_! It'll make a good _object lesson_!"

By now, the earth ponies where staring into the window, and the Pegasi were coming into the room. The ropes were wrapped tight about her muzzle, and her forelegs were fully immobilized.

By now, the blue Pegasus and the pink earth pony were aware of the dire straights they were in, and both were now struggling wildly against their bonds. But the ropes held them tight against each other, and their struggles were in vain.

"Please," begged the pink pony, "You can't do this to us!"

"Muzzle them!" said the lead unicorn, "I'm sick of hearing them pleading!"

The Pegasi pulled muzzles from their saddlebags and shoved one each over the head of the blue Pegasus and the pink earth pony.

By now, all of the attackers in the room were sporting wood as they looked at the three helpless mares. They started crowding the end of the bed trying to see who would get at the pink earth pony's quivering pussy first. They pushed the head of the blue Pegasi aside to get a better view.

Just then, there was a disturbance outside the window. It sounded like two sacks of potatoes hitting the ground one after another.

"Hey," said the lead unicorn, "What the hell is going on out there?" There was no response. He waited for several seconds, but there was still no response as he moved over to the window. Shadowy forms lay on the ground, but he couldn't tell who they were.

Just then, a large red earth pony stallion came into the room. He looked at the bound and rope gagged orange mare, and scowled mightily.

"**Okay you $$-holes, you done f#&ed with my **_**LITTLE SISTER!**_** Now I'm gonna f#& you $$-holes but good!**"

He then proceeded to thrash both unicorn and Pegasi stallions with his two front hooves. Each hoof hit as hard as a mule kick, and hurt even worse. The floor was littered with the teeth he knocked out of their jaws, and there was definitely gonna be some shiners were he punched them around their eyes. In a matter of seconds, they were all down and groaning, and in no hurry to get back on their legs.

He calmly walked over to the orange mare, and started untying her starting with the ropes about her mouth.

"_Big Brother_," she sighed once her mouth was free. She leaned against the large red stallion for support.

"Don't worry kiddo," he replied, "Ain't no one gonna hurt you now."

He then proceeded to untie her forelegs while he stared at the green thing between her legs. Then he untied the strap and pulled the unrealistically large green vibrator out of her.

"_HOLY CRAP_," he announced, "_that's almost as big as I am_!"

The orange mare blushed horribly at those words. "Can we talks about this _later_, Big Brother?"

"Uh... sure..." he replied.

"Jus helps me untie the others," she requested.

"Yeah... not a problem..." He walked over to the bed and examined the knot work, but then looked at the frightened gazes of the blue Pegasus and the pink earth pony. "Jus relax," he said, "I ain't never taken advantage of nomare nohow. I am _always_ a gentlestallion, after all. Ain't that right, little sister?"

"Oh yeah, Big Brother..." she sighed back.


	14. Chapter 14

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 14: Applejack, Twilight Sparke and Big Macintosh

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink.

Warning: Moderately graphic chapter.

...

Applejack and Big Macintosh worked to free up Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash from the ropes that held them to the bed. It seemed that Big Mac was familiar with Applejack's knot work, and was rather skilled at undoing them.

"That was scary," said Pinkie in her cheery sort of way, "_Let's do it again some time_!"

"Sometimes," said Applejack, "I just don't understands y'all."

"Well I was scared stupid," confessed Dash as she sniffled, "I was so afraid for all of us."

Just then, Twilight Sparkle and the Sheriff came in through the bedroom door.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah," replied Applejack, "We jus got some criminal-types in here tha need arrestin."

"I think there's some more outside," added Pinkie.

Twilight noticed that Big Mac was leaning on the bed with his forelegs on the edge.

"I saw the ones outside, and they aren't going anywhere," said the Sheriff, "They are beat up as bad as the ones in here. My deputies are slapping the manacles on the ones outside even as we speak. I think we better run them all by the Nurses before we haul them off to jail."

"Say," asked Dash, "What are you doing around here, Twilight?"

"Well," she replied, "I was having a little talk with Big Macintosh when he heard Applejack calling him for help. I went for the Sheriff while he ran in to help his little sister."

"Whoa," said Twilight, "I better get every window open, or the smell in here is going to give every stallion in the house an erection." She moved over and started opening windows while Applejack, Dash and Pinkie blushed hotly.

"Don't just stand there," she chided them, "get a bath going quick. You need to clean yourselves up as soon as you can."

The three of them quickly ran for the bathroom as Twilight watched them go. She then turned to Big Mac and said quietly, "It's alright, I think your erection should relax in a moment."

"Wha?" he asked, "When did?.. How did?.."

"It wasn't hard to see how hard you're trying to hide the fact that you're hard," she replied, "I know you've been smelling the mares' arousal scents for several minutes now, and you do have a bit of a reputation with the mares, you know."

Now Big Mac was blushing, and it was harder to see since his face was red already.

She suddenly ducked her head under the bed, and announced, "_Oh my goodness, I've never seen the likes of that_!"

"So," said Big Mac awkwardly, "how's your studying going?"

"_The illustrations in my anatomy books just don't do you justice_," she said quietly.

"You study sex?" asked the Sheriff.

"Oh yes," replied Twilight, "There's been many volumes written on sex, arousal and breeding. I've just never experienced any of it in the real world yet."

"You want him to... show you how... To take you and..."

"Oh no, I've asked Big Mac if he would consent to allow me to study his mare mounting techniques."

There was a deafening moment of silence as no one spoke or did anything more than softly breath.

"Well... I'll just round up these criminals and get them out of your manes..."

"Thanks Sheriff," she replied as she stared under the bed.

The Sheriff started manacling the stallions and dragging them out of the room. As he left the room, Big Mac heard him muttering under his breath, "I'm gonna need a cold shower after this one."

About then, a wet and slightly dripping Applejack came into the room. She glanced at Twilight as she stared under the bed, and took a place next to her. Looking under the bed as well, she gasp, "_Oh, Big Brother, it's so... BIG_!"

"You should well know it by now," he mused, "_since you've spied on me mounting mares enough to get a good look and all_."

"You know?" she gasp quietly.

"Ya, I knows."

Twilight could see Applejack blushing under the bed.

"_Oh Big Brother_," she sighed quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 15: Under the Bed

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink.

_**WARNING: If you aren't interested in the nasty details, you should skip ahead to the next chapter now, especially if you're disturbed by the notion of brother-sister action**__  
><em>

...

"I can't go out like this," moaned Big Macintosh, "and I can't get'er down either." He was leaning against the end of the bed to conceal his persistent (and apparently impressive) erection.

"There's only one solution," said Applejack as she crawled under the bed.

"What are you up to, Applejack?" asked Twilight as she continued to stare under the bed.

"There's only one way I can help my _Big Brother_," she sighed.

"_Applejack_?" asked Big Mac.

"_Oh my_," gasp Twilight, "_You can't be serious_!"

"_What's she doing under there_?" he asked.

"_She gonna SWALLOW THE WHOLE THING_!"

"_Oh my_," he gasped, "_oh my goodness_."

Applejack made muffled noises under the bed, and Big Mac squirmed as he leaned on the back of the bed.

"_I can't believe she's not choking_!" said Twilight in awe.

"_This feels incredible_!" he moaned, "_No mare has ever done this to me before_!"

"_What are you doing to his balls_?" asked Twilight.

"_I don't know_," he gasp, "_but it feels great_!"

Applejack continued making sounds under the bed as Big Mac shuddered and squirmed at the end of the bed.

"_Oh my_," he gasped, "_I'm gonna... I'm gonna... I'MA CUMMING ROUND THE MOUNTAIN_!"

Applejack began swallowing hard as Big Mac emptied his wad down her throat. She was swallowing hard enough the both Twilight and Big Mac could hear it.

"_I don't believe it_," she gasped, "_She's swallowing it ALL_!"

Twilight could see his muscles flexing as they pumped their wad into Applejack. She found it hard to believe that he could cum that hard for that long.

"_OH YEAH_!" he moaned, "_OH HELL YEAH_!"

A moment passed before he announced, "Ah, I's relaxing now. I can feels it going down."

"_Wow_," gasped Twilight, "_I could never have even dreamed of something like this_."

"_I can't believe I swallowed the whole thing_," moaned Applejack from under the bed.

"Why?" asked Big Mac, "Why do this for me?"

"Cause Big Brother," she sighed, "You're my Big Brother and I couldn't let you hang like that."

"_No mare has ever done that for me_," he said, "I don't know what to say."

Applejack crawled from under the bed as she said, "I just want to hear it once: _Tell me that you love me_."

Big Mac gasped as she continued, "Just once. Is tha so much ta ask for?"

He backed out from the bed now that his erection was gone, and pressed himself against Applejack. He draped his neck over her neck, and she returned the favor in a 'pony hug'.

"All right," he said, "I _do_ love you Applejack."

"Thank you," she sniffled on the verge of crying, "That's all I ever wanted to hear from my Big Brother."

"_There there_," he said, "_You're the most precious thing in my whole world_."

Applejack burst into tears as she heard more than she ever dared she'd hear from her Big Brother.

"Hey," said Dash as she came into the room, "What's wrong? Is Applejack hurt?"

Pinkie ran over to Applejack as she said, "Did those bastards hurt you?"

"It's nuthin like that," said Big Mac, "She's just a bit overwhelmed cuz I finally told her how proud I am of _**my little sister**_."

Dash draped her head over Applejack's shoulders so her muzzle ran by Big Mac's muzzle cheek to cheek, and she added, "I may love Pinkie Pie, but _Applejack is my best friend in the whole world_, and I'll always be proud of who she is."

Applejack just continued to weep her flood of joyful tears.

"Twilight," whispered Pinkie Pie, "let's just leave them alone for a little while."

Twilight nodded, and the two of them sneaked out of the room through the still open door.


	16. Chapter 16

Applejack's Rope Trick

Part 16A (Revised): Back in the Saddle again

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. ApplejackXRainbowDash.

...

Applejack and Rainbow Dash played without a care in the empty corral. They took turns amusing each other with the various tricks they could perform.

But things were oddly different this time.

Rainbow Dash was doing rope tricks, and Applejack was flapping her wings, flying around, and showing off her new tricks.

"Woo-hoo!" said Applejack, "I never knew how much fun y'all has flying around like this here."

"Well," replied Dash, "It was awesome that Twilight found a spell to turn you into a Pegasus for a day."

"Yee-ha! How's it going with the rope tricks?"

"I think I'm getting the trick about spinning the lasso. I'm gonna try jumping through the lasso real soon."

"Okay y'all, and I'm gonna try flying through them thar hoops!"

Dash jumped through the spinning lasso, but her back legs did not clear it before the roped caught them. The loop and the roped spun about her cannons, gaskins and hocks, causing her to face plant into the dirt.

"Oh," she moaned quietly, "that needs work."

Applejack made her run at the first hoop, but clipped her wing on it as she tried to fly through. She spun out of control and landed on her back, skidding a short distance in the dirt.

"I all needs to work on tha too," she moaned quietly.

"Maybe we should really just stick to what we're good at." The two ponies bust out giggling as soon as Dash said that.

"You know you look pretty good like that," said Applejack as she glanced in Dash's direction, "I could just tie your front legs and has me some fun."

"No no," said Dash, "You know Big Macintosh is around here somewhere, and who know who else might wander onto the farm at an inconvenient moment and see all that."

"Yeah," she sighed as she answered, "I suppose y'all is right."

"But Pinkie and I might be up to it again in a couple of days. We put shutters on all of the windows and replaced all of the doors with stronger ones that'll be harder to kick in."

"Tha's a good idea. Just because that gang is in jail doesn't mean there's other folks who'll try to take advantage of y'all."

Applejack got to her feet, and went over to Dash as she started undoing the ropes about her back legs. "I'll has you free inna moment, sugar-cube."

"No hurry," mused Dash.

"You ain't gonna tie her up again, is you?" mused a voice nearby.

Applejack look around to see Big Macintosh approaching as she said, "No Big Brother, this was just an accident this time. I promises."

"Good. I don't wanna have to run to the barn to hides my erection."

"_Oh Big Brother_," sighed Applejack as she blushed a bit.

"Twilight's coming by later with one of my mare friends," he said as a matter of fact, "One I all have mounted five or six times by now. I is surprised I haven't given her a bun in the oven yet. Anyways, I've agreed to let Twilight watch me mounting her so she can watch my tooch... terch... tick..."

"Technique?' asked Dash.

"That too," said Big Mac, "_Is you all gonna be watching me, Applejack_?"

"_May-be_..." she replied coyly.

Big Mac just chuckled, "Sometimes I thinks tha y'all really want me to mount _you _instead of just watching me."

Applejack blushed horribly as she heard that, causing both Big Mac and Dash to break out laughing. "No no," she sputtered, "_that ain't it at all_."

"Okay little sister," he said comfortingly, "I's just pullin your leg."

Applejack just looked down at her front hooves and continued to blush.

Dash whispered into her ear, "You're thinking about your Big Brother mounting you, aren't you?"

She nodded slightly.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up or feel so bad," whispered Dash, "I mean, he is one helluva stud, and I'm saying that even though I'm totally lesmarian."

Applejack smiled softly as she realized that perhaps Dash did understand her feelings.

"Oh," moaned Big Mac, "Is y'all talkin bout my boner again?"

"You know I'm lesmarian," said Dash honestly, "Why the hay would I wanna talk about your erections?"

"I suppose that all is a good point," he mused.

"_Oh Big Brother_," sighed Applejack as she blushed a bit again.

"Why don't you find something else to do before your little sister blushes herself into a fever?" suggested Dash.

"Okay okay," he replied, "I can take a hint, ya'know."

Dash giggled at that.

Big Macintosh turned and walked away.

Applejack turned to place herself shoulder to shoulder with Dash, and draped her head over Dash's neck (the pony equivalent of a hug). Dash returned the favor.

"Ya know," sighed Applejack, "If we never played with ropes and tied y'all up, I might not have know how much friends we all is now."

"And I wouldn't have discovered that Pinkie Pie is also lesmarian and that I love her as well. All because you're such a close friend to me. All because you fulfilled my fantasy and tied me up one day in the apple orchard."

"It's funny how it all worked out, ain't it?"

"Yes, it is."

The two closed their eyes and stood still, hearing the breathing of their best friend and feeling the faint throbbing of their heartbeat through the arteries of their necks.

"_My best friend in the whole wide world_," sighed Dash.

"_Don't_" said Applejack simply, "or I jus knows I's gonna start cryin my eyes out again."

"Okay, Applejack - I won't say another word."


End file.
